Teaddy Bear
by AtheistEyes
Summary: Akane can't find something and is having difficulty falling asleep. What can Ranma do to help? Features OOC Ranma and Akane and two teddy bears with G Gundam names...RA pairing
1. Default Chapter

A.N.: Okay! I haven't written in a while, and this is the first fanfic I ever felt up to submitting. It's a WAFFy Ranma/Akane pairing. I do not own Ranma ½, the references to G Gundam, or anything else...and if you're offended I don't care.1:P Oh, and Watch out for OOC-yness...Read and Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ranma Saotome walked through the halls of the Tendo household towards the kitchen with his hands in his pockets. He was pretty content with himself, seeing that he and Akane hadn't gotten in any major fights today. None of his other fiancés had attacked him today, and Kuno had left them completely alone. An unidentifiable yet catchy tune ran through his head as he made his way towards the smell of whatever Kasumi was cooking.  
  
I wish everyday could be like this, he thought, until he heard the thumping and muffled cursing coming from upstairs. He ran upstairs and as he had expected, the commotion was coming from Akane's room. Ranma burst in without permission, an act that would have normally earned him a slap or at least a good yelling, but this time Akane took no notice. She was busy throwing pillows and covers off her bed, obviously looking for something. Worry lines marred her pretty face as she struggled to find whatever she was looking for. Ranma was overcome by the feeling that he would do anything to help her get what she wanted, if only she would get that...that look off her face.  
  
"'Kane? Anything I can do?" he asked. She started at his voice. She obviously hadn't noticed him enter.  
  
A noticeably false smile flashed on her face, affecting Ranma almost worse than the worry lines. "Nope, just looking for something. Thanks for offering though!"  
  
Ranma raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "You sure? What'cha lookin' for anyway?"  
  
A faint blush tinged Akane's face, barely noticeable, as she answered, "Oh, its nothing. Thanks anyway, Ranma." She resumed rifling through the bed stuffs, and then moved on to the closet, without any apparent sign of success.  
  
~  
  
Dinner came and went, and though Ranma remembered that it had been good, he couldn't remember quite what it was. His perfect day had been ruined by whatever had ruined Akane's.  
  
This is stupid; I don't know why she's upset, so why am I? He asked himself, but already knew that it was no good. Ranma went back upstairs to find out what was wrong with Akane, but when he got there, the room had been mostly straightened again, and there was no trace of the girl. "'Kane?" He asked to the 'empty' room, and was surprised as a dark blue haired head popped out from under the bed.  
  
"Ranma, what do you want?" She asked, climbing out from under the bed. The circles under her eyes were darker now, and she seemed more irritable.  
  
"Uh...just checking if you had ever found what you wanted... but I guess not."  
  
"No, I haven't. Will you please get out so I can look for it more?!" she yelled, but beneath her anger, there was real worry and hurt.  
  
"Geez 'kane! I'm just tryin' to be nice and help you find whatever it is you need! I can tell you're worried, but if you don't want my help then good luck finding it on your own!"  
  
"OKAY I WILL!!" she yelled, and Ranma flew out of the room at the force from her words. He stomped off, leaving Akane leaning against the locked door, feeling guilty.  
  
And we were having such a good day...she thought regretfully. Why am I always such a jerk to Ranma when he's only trying to help? Akane looked around the room, helplessly. Rain-chan, where are you?  
  
~  
  
As Ranma lay in his bed he massaged his temples. It's not my fault if she doesn't want my help...I just wish there was something I could do for her! Even over his father's panda snores, he could hear Akane tossing and turning in her bed. 'kane usually sleeps like a log! What's so important that it's keeping her up? Finally pushing aside his apprehension for worry over her, a very tired Ranma dragged himself out from underneath the covers and up to Akane's room again.  
  
I'm gonna march right in there and demand she tells me what' wrong, he thought resolutely. And if she doesn't I'll just sit there until she gets annoyed and HAS to tell me. He nodded in conviction, and knocked softly. He could hear the rustle of sheets as she sat up, then opened the door and slipped in.  
  
"Akane, you have to....'kane? What's wrong?" Ranma asked gently, distracted from his 'plan' by Akane's state. Her eyes were bloodshot as if she had been crying a while ago, and the covers encircled her like a nest. But what had frightened him most was the fear that had filled her eyes when he first entered the room. He never wanted to see such hopeless fear in those eyes again.  
  
"Ranma?" she asked in a pathetically weak, frightened voice that was most unbecoming of the determined tomboy.  
  
"Akane..." Ranma started, shocked. He made a step closer, then stopped, unsure of how she would react. He wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms and comfort her. "It's late...you should be asleep."  
  
She nodded miserably, and moved over on the bed and made a place for him to sit down, which he did.  
  
"I know...I wouldn't be up if I could sleep anyway."  
  
"This...has something to do with what you were looking for earlier...doesn't it?' Ranma asked cautiously, careful not to seem to prying. Akane nodded again and sniffled out a little self-depreciating laugh.  
  
"You're going to think this is really stupid," she mumbled.  
  
Ranma yawned. "....I won't laugh"  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Pro~yawn~mise."  
  
Akane blushed a bit as she admitted, "I..I can't find my teddy bear."  
  
Ranma stopped mid-yawn. "You sleep with a teddy bear?" he asked incredulously.  
  
Akane blushed furiously. "SEE! You think I'm stupid now...I be you're gonna go out and tell the whole school that I cant sleep without a teddy.."  
  
Ranma quieted her by putting his hand on hers. "No...its just that I didn't think you'd be the type to sleep with stuffed animals....wait here till I get back." He got up and padded out of the room, his bare feet making no sound on the carpet. Akane felt strangely empty and alone on the bed once he left.  
  
I can't believe I just told Ranma my secret... now he's really going to think I'm just some pathetic little girl. Oh how could you be so STUPID Akane? Baka, baka, baka..  
  
Akane was startled as Ranma came back and his weight settled on the bed. Even in the faint moonlight that trickled into her room she could tell that he was blushing furiously.  
  
"I promise not to tell about your teddy," Ranma said as he slipped something soft and furry into her hands. "If you promise not to tell about mine."  
  
Ranma's teddy was the same type of bear as Akane's so the feeling of the fur was the familiar to her touch. The only difference was that the missing Girl teddy had a yellow bow next to her ear, where as the Boy teddy had a red bowtie around his neck.  
  
"You....too?" She asked in shock, and he nodded.  
  
"I can't sleep unless I know right where it is in the room with me. If dad knew about it I'd be back to training in China all over again. My mom named mine Domon. I can't remember my mom much, so that's why I keep him around."  
  
Akane hugged the bear tightly, like she would her own or P-chan. "My mom named mine Rain...Thank you Ranma." Ranma scratched behind his head, embarrassed. "No problem." He got up to leave, but Akane grabbed his hand again.  
  
"Wait..if you can't sleep without it in the same room..."  
  
"I'll be fine,"  
  
"No, I can't take it."  
  
"Listen 'Kane," Ranma growled tiredly. "If you can't sleep, then I can't sleep."  
  
"But I'll feel guilty if you can't sleep without...*yawn* Domon."  
  
"Then the only other choice would be if I would sleep...in...here..." Ranma said, fading with embarrassment as he realized what that meant.  
  
After a lengthy pause, Akane, with her cheeks a pink rosy color, said quietly, "If you don't mind...then I don't..." A yawn took over her.  
  
Ranma nodded; surprised that she would let him actually sleep in the same bed as her. "I'd rather sleep with you than any of my other fiancés," he admitted, then seeing how her eyes flared up by what she thought he was saying, added, "NOT in a perverted way!"  
  
She looked away, and had to turn back as Ranma rearranged himself on her bed, his back facing the wall. He held open the blankets for her to come in, inviting her into his arms  
  
"Are you suggesting that we...we..." she couldn't finish the sentence.  
  
"You see any other way? You're using my teddy bear, I need to use you as mine."  
  
Akane giggled self-consciously as she snuggled into his embrace. She used his arm as a pillow as her back relaxed against his chest, and his unused arm encircled her waist, pulling her to him protectively. His chin rested on the top of her head. The couple was overcome with a feeling of rightness. That rightness, in addition to their tiredness and how warm and comfortable they were together, had the pair drifting off into Dreamland rather quickly.  
  
"Did you just call me your teddy bear?" Akane asked slowly, sleep making her voice thick. She was so tired that she almost didn't hear the answer than he mumbled into her hair.  
  
"That's right...you're my teddy bear...mine..."  
  
The last thing the couple heard before nodding off was the contented breathing of the other. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A.N. Well, that was it. I know it sucks, but I still had to get it out, y'know? It can be oneshot or more if I get enough reveiws...I think there's some definite possibility for it to go on into a series length...that is if y'all like it. If you have any suggestions or comments please make them! Thanks much! Ja! 


	2. I have found

A.N.: Oh my! I feel so loved! Thank you's are at the bottom of the fic! So here's chapter two! Sorry it took so long. I'm hoping the next few chapters won't drag out like this one did. I still don't own anything... so any lawyers out there who might be reading this and wanting to sue me, you can stop hyperventilating now. Enjoy!  
  
Akane smiled as her dream faded. It had been the same one she had been having for a while now, concerning Ranma. It was nothing so melodramatic as his confessing his love for her, or even sharing a passionate moment together. No, all Akane dreamed about was sharing a nice, tranquil day together without fights or fiancés or other such unpleasant interruptions. Usually when she woke from those dreams she felt depressed and unhappy. Today she felt content and peaceful, as if such a day could actually come to be.  
  
In fact, Akane's half asleep-half awake mind realized she couldn't remember ever waking up and feeling so relaxed. Usually she would have to stretch for at least five minutes before feeling well enough to meet the rest of the household, but today it didn't seem necessary. I wonder why I feel so good today, she thought waking a bit more. The whole world seemed at peace with her. The only question on her mind –and not that it mattered very much at the moment, for it felt quite pleasant- was what was this warm pressure she felt along her back and over her waist, draped like an arm around her in a protective hug...  
  
She was fully awake with a start as she remembered the events of the last night and just whose arms she had snuggled so comfortably into.  
  
Ranma tightened his hold around her waist. His grip was protective and strong, yet somehow managed to be loving at the same time. Loving? Akane asked to herself.  
  
"You okay?" Ranma asked, morning voice making his words sound husky. He had been up for possibly the last half hour, contemplating whether or not just to take his teddy bear and leave for his own room again, pretending it had never happened. But every time he even thought about leaving Akane's mouth would form into a –dare he say- cute little pout, and he'd let his reluctance to leave drag him down again. The feeling of rightness that had sent him drifting last night had not faded, and it seemed almost a sin to tear himself away. He had felt her stiffen as he woke up and his instincts had told him never to let her go. Ranma lay on the bed, frightened that she wouldn't feel the same way in his arms as he felt holding her.  
  
"Yeah." She responded at last. Deciding to throw all caution to the wind, she snuggled back into his warm embrace. Was she too scared to admit she liked this? No, this was the best feeling that she had ever experienced in her life. She wished every night and morning could be spent like this. Unfortunately, this was not an option, even for this moment.  
  
"Akane!" They heard Kasumi's voice ring out, just outside the door. The blood in both Akane and Ranma's blood froze as the older sister knocked on the door. "Akane, it's time to wake up." Akane was still frozen in terror at how it would look like if they found out, could not find her voice to call out and tell her sister that she was, in fact, awake. The sound of Kasumi's hand on the doorknob, however, was the cause for enough adrenaline to pump through her veins and actually get herself in motion. In the few seconds it took for Kasumi to turn the doorknob and push open the door, Akane had thrown the Blanket over Ranma and shoved him to the back of the bed. If not inspected carefully, the lump of blankets wouldn't look all that much different...she hoped.  
  
Kasumi poked her head in through the door, checking on her little sister. She noticed that Akane's bed sheets were shoved to the back of the bed, but didn't think too much of it. She chose instead to focus on her sister's sleepy expression. Kasumi was completely oblivious to how the covers seemed to protest their position, or how Akane elbowed the lump of covers in an attempt to keep it from objecting.  
  
Using every bit off her acting abilities, Akane feigned sleepiness as she yawned to her sister "I'm up, I'm up already. I'll be down in a second." Kasumi smiled and nodded. "On your way down, if you would get Ranma to come down, that'd be helpful," She then re-closed the door as she exited.  
  
Hearing the door shut, Ranma struggled free of the confining sheets to glare at his bedmate. "What the hell was THAT for?" he growled, clutching his stomach where she had elbowed him.  
  
"Do you WANT to get married tomorrow?" Akane hissed. Ranma nodded 'no' dumbly. "If you had moved, Kasumi would have found out that you'd...we'd..." she blushed furiously.  
  
Ranma saw the sense in her words, but the pain in his stomach spoke louder than reason. "Uh...shared a bed? So? You still didn't have to hit me that hard!" He complained sullenly.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know that you were so WEAK that you couldn't handle a friendly NUDGE in the stomach to get you to SHUT UP so we wouldn't be forced to MARRY each other."  
  
Already they had forgotten the contentment that they had shared in each other's arms and were falling into the familiar pattern of fighting. Ranma stood up and glared at her. "It wasn't a NUDGE and I can handle anything you've got, TOMBOY."  
  
Akane rose to meet him. "Try me on for real, sometime, Ranma. And stop being such a JERK!"  
  
"At least I'M not a SEXLESS MACHO CHICK." Ranma yelled back.  
  
Akane's blood boiled over. "PERVERT! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" She forcefully threw him out. Ranma's head hit the wall on the opposite side of the hallway with a dull thud as Akane slammed the door shut. "Stupid Tomboy." Ranma muttered. Akane hurled his teddy bear after him, hitting him in the back of his head as he made his way back to his own bedroom.  
  
Despite the morning's dispute, neither could deny just how much good that the one night's sleep together had done them. During breakfast, Akane smiled more often, and Ranma even managed to join the conversation between his huge gulps. Just as during the argument, our duo had completely forgotten their night together, now they had failed to remember the petty argument of the morning. This, of course is an example of the memory loss typical only in the Ranma/Akane relationship. Unlike the hostile or uncomfortable silence they usually shared as they walked to school together, the couple walked together companionably. Uncomfortable with the fact of just how comfortable they were together. Coming to the realization that they could walk together enjoying each other's presence without having to speak and ruin everything. Upon reaching the school, Ranma was surprised to find himself sad to be leaving Akane's company. They mumbled their shy goodbye's and parted reluctantly, unlike the usual heated debate and angry stomping that seemed to be their daily routine.  
  
The rest of the day passed in that same manner. It seemed as if everything was going just perfectly. Even when Kuno started "flirting" with Akane (and unfortunately at the time, a soaking female Ranma) the two were still in such a good mood that they laughed once everything had been taken care of. So did the rest of the school, minus Kuno himself of course. It's hard to laugh at yourself when you are unconscious, tied to the flagpole, and sporting the doodles from most of the irked female population at Furinikan High on your face. (A/N: AAAHH!! Must finish writing..no time to look up proper spelling....) Their walk home had been pleasant as the morning walk, with no old ladies with buckets or crazy fiancés to ruin things.  
  
The mood changed entirely once they got home.  
  
Not to say that they had one of their famous arguments or anything. Quite the opposite. The silence between the two was not hostile. The way to describe it would be that they were strained. Kasumi, in her own way, noticed this and marveled at how in sync their emotions had become. Though they hadn't said one word since arriving home to each other, the mood had changed from contentment, to an uneasy uncomfortability, seemingly without any cause for the change in moods. When one entered the room the other was in, they'd blush slightly and make an excuse to leave again. Whatever the reason for this, Kasumi mused, was definitely better than the screaming matches that usually ensued once they arrived home.  
  
Supper was a silent affair, with Ranma finishing abnormally fast (even by his standards) and rushing out to the dojo. Akane took an excessively long time picking at her food before finally deciding she was done (of course, after everyone else had finished), and leaving to go to her room.  
  
It was nearly midnight when Ranma finished his kata and returned to the house, and by the sounds of it everyone had already drifted off to Dreamland. Everyone, except of course for...  
  
Ranma groaned as he changed into a clean pair of PJ's and snatched his teddy bear from behind the pile of junk in his corner of the room. Couldn't have his father seeing the bear and declaring it unmanly of him? He smiled, remembering the memories of his mother that the bear seemed to inspire in him. Sneaking past the panda-shaped lump that was his father, Ranma made his way upstairs to where he knew Akane wasn't sleeping.  
  
Akane tossed and turned still unable to sleep. Where could my Rain be? She asked repeatedly, and even in her mind the questioning voice rang with a childish helplessness. The wicked déjà vu would not let her rest...but then why would Ranma return to her? In the morning, hadn't she just hit him, ungrateful for his help? How cold he ever love her? Depressed, sleepless thoughts raced through her head, damaging what little self-confidence she could have had at that early hour of the morning. When Ranma entered her room for the second night, he was met with a very relieved Akane.  
  
"'Kane...you still need Domon?" he whispered, kneeling by her bedside. Akane simply nodded and moved over to allow room for him to join her, which he did so gladly. The rightness and warmth were no different from the night before, though this time they got comfortable a bit faster in each other's arms.  
  
"Thanks Ranma" Akane yawned, sleepiness already taking over her body.  
  
"Don't mention it." Ranma whispered, his eyes drooping. He pulled her into a tighter embrace.  
  
"I won't. I hope you don't either." She jabbed playfully, even in her sleep.  
  
"And miss the opportunity to sleep like this tomorrow night? No way?" Ranma answered.  
  
Akane's heart gave a little flip-flop, but already she was fading too much to make much of it. "Goodnight, Ranma."  
  
"Goodnight, 'kane."  
  
They drifted off together into the soothing depths of sleep.  
  
AN: AAAWW!! Like I said before, sorry it took so long. I tried to outline it but it didn't work. Oh well. Thanks for reading! Authors love that little button down there that says 'review' so pleez use it! Thank you soooo much!!!!  
  
Sieg1308- I did! Aren't you proud of me?  
  
Amigoeva, WiNd, Itsuko, Uzziel, Sila-chan, Prissy, Sub, Cyndi1, Kisaki- chan - Thanks!! I'm glad you like it!  
  
Mishangel- Good, cuz there'll be more!  
  
Nonengel- Thanks!! I agree with the surrogate family member bit  
  
Mel()   
  
AnimegirlH- Yay! People DO love me! Your enthusiasm was inspirational right when I needed it  
  
Kayemsi- thanks for giving me the term 'security blanket'-it'll come into use....hmm Your ideas were very helpful  
  
Shurimon- thanks for the encouragement!  
  
Spam-chan- Are you my evil twin?  
  
Kin'n'ron4eva- Thank you much! If I need your help, I won't hesitate to ask. Other characters will be coming in...soon...I hope... ;  
  
Anechan- There will be a lot of "moments" between them,...or at least that's what I think I'm basing it on now. I hope I can tie in how they have their "moments" after their troubles with the fiance horde.. thank you!  
  
Doctor Emmit Brown- OMG thank you soooo much! Your comments were really helpful in getting me to write this- the whole being sensible for Ranma to have a stuffed animal part. And don't worry, I haven't forgotten Akane's rough sleeping habits.   
  
Thank you sooo much guyz! Keep reading! Ja! 


End file.
